


Shots

by PerishRedLuigi



Series: Kids v. The Second Amendment [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children v. The Second Amendment, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerishRedLuigi/pseuds/PerishRedLuigi
Summary: The kids fell as the shots rang.





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for school shootings

When the shots sounded the kids got to the corner 

When the shots sounded the lights turned off

The shots were followed by screams 

The shots made the kids rock back and forth

The kids were hidden 

But some were found 

More kids fell as the shots rang 

And kids are haunted by the sound of gunfire then and now.


End file.
